The Elven Wizard
by Seom
Summary: A Lord of the RingsHarry Potter mix. It starts with Legolas, but there will be more Harry Potter. Legolas some how gets sent to Hogwarts. While there, he befriends someone who holds a secret. What heppens when the elf accidentally stirs up that secret?
1. The Spirit Unicorn

Legolas wondered through Mirkwood taking in the scenery. The dark trees enchanted him in a way. They seemed so menacing and dark he just loved to look at them.  
  
He continues walking until something caught his eye. The whiteness of it clashed terribly with the black of the forest. He followed it and realized it looked like a horse, yet he could tell it wasn't. There was something about it. It began to run and Legolas continued to follow. He got closer and finally realized that it wasn't a horse. He had never seen such a creature. It was pure white and had a horn protruding from its head. It stopped running and turned to face him.  
  
Legolas was stunned. He couldn't move for fear of looking away from its stunning blue eyes. It was amazing the kind of hold this creature had on him. Then without warning it charged towards him, its head down in front of it as if to stab Legolas. He couldn't move because of the animal's magical hold on him and closed his eye to prepare for the impact.  
  
It never came.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes to see that the horse creature had stopped right in front of him; its head still lowered, and from its horn was coming a strange light. The light got brighter until Legolas had to close his eyes again. He could still see it through his eye lids; it was so bright.  
  
Then it stopped. So suddenly that he flinched. Then he opened his eyes to meet the pale blue ones of the creature. The eyes looked wise and seemed as if they held all knowledge. Legolas was enticed. He reached out his hand to touch it, when it disappeared.  
  
It was then that Legolas noticed he was no longer in Mirkwood. He was in a hallway. This confused him utterly as the hall was unlike any he had ever seen before. There were paintings all over the stone walls that were moving in their frames and suits of armor unlike any he had ever seen before lined the hall.  
  
Quite suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He pulled out one of his small knives and turned around to see something quite unexpected. An old man was walking towards him observing something in his hand and didn't see Legolas standing there. He looked kind of familiar.  
  
"Gandalf." Legolas whispered; confused.  
  
The old man looked up. He looked startled when he saw Legolas.  
  
"Who are you, young man?" the man asked.  
  
Legolas was confused. "You are not Gandalf."  
  
"Gandalf?" the man asked, "No, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Who are you?"  
  
Legolas didn't know how to answer. So he started at Dumbledore's first question.  
  
"Well, fist off, I am not a man. I am an elf. Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood," Legolas answered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"That is exactly what I would like to know," Legolas answered.  
  
"Well, why don't you put that knife away and come talk to me in my office," Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
Legolas looked down at his knife. Then reluctantly sheathed it loosely and followed Dumbledore. They walked down a lot of twists and turns before they came in front of a gargoyle. Legolas looked at Dumbledore confused.  
  
"Sugar Quills," Dumbledore said.  
  
Legolas was even more confused than before. But that quickly turned to amazement when the gargoyle they were standing in front of jumped aside and he saw a moving staircase on the other side.  
  
Dumbledore started walking up the stairs while Legolas hesitated at the bottom.  
  
"Follow me, Mr. Greenleaf," Dumbledore said turning around when he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
Legolas hesitated again. Then he stepped onto the stairs. It was a strange feeling just moving upwards. Legolas was just beginning to enjoy it when it ended. He then followed Dumbledore into a circular office and stared in awe. The paintings were all looking curiously at him and he stared back. There were also a strange assortment of gadgets he had never seen before. And next to the desk was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen. It was red with a long elegant neck and gold in it's wings.  
  
"Please sit down," Dumbledore offered him a chair in front of his desk.  
  
Legolas sat and continued to look around his eyes wide. Dumbledore sat on the opposite side of the desk and looked curiously at Legolas.  
  
"Where are you from?" He asked him.  
  
"I'm from the great forest Mirkwood in Middle Earth," Legolas answered shortly. Now that he was over the initial shock of being here, he was getting rather tipsy as to what was going on. He kept fingering the handle of his knife hesitantly.  
  
"Do you know how you came here?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Well, firstly where am I?" Legolas asked Dumbledore.  
  
"You are at the Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry,:" Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Witch Craft and Wizardry? A school? But. I." Legolas was totally confused. How had he gone from Mirkwood to a school he had never even heard of?  
  
"Can you tell me how you cam here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I. think I can," Legolas stuttered, "I was walking through Mirkwood when I saw a strange creature. It was like a horse, yet it wasn't. It was pure white with a silver horn coming form it's head. And its eyes were pale blue. They seemed to be full of magic and wisdom."  
  
"It seems you have seen a unicorn," Dumbledore told him.  
  
"A unicorn? Well, it charged at me and then stopped inches away from stabbing me, then a light came from its horn and I had to close my eyes because it was so bright and then, I opened my eyes and it was in front of me. I reached to touch it and it disappeared. I then realized I was here..."  
  
"I know what happened then," Dumbledore told him, "You have met the Spirit Unicorn. This unicorn is believed to send people from one place to another when there is a great need there. It chooses people from different places and times, but I have never heard of it taking anyone from a different world."  
  
"So what do I do now?" Legolas said, "You're telling me that this Spirit Unicorn has brought me here for purpose, so now what?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him curiously.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Legolas was startled. Where did that question come from? But instead of arguing he simply answered.  
  
"I'm 3,467 years old," he said shortly.  
  
Now it was Dumbledore's turn to be surprised. Legolas sighed and began to explain.  
  
"Elves from Middle Earth are immortal," he told him.  
  
"Really? Well that is interesting," Dumbledore smile, "Well, to me you don't look more that 18 so I think I might have a plan."  
  
Dumbledore rose and walked over to the fireplace with had a fire burning cheerfully. He grabbed some powder that was in a jar on the mantle. Then he turned to Legolas.  
  
"I don't suppose you know what Floo Powder have you?" He asked. Legolas shook his head utterly confused. Dumbledore smiled kindly, "It is quite simple really. All you have to do is throw this powder into the fire, yell where you want to go, then step into the fire."  
  
Legolas was almost even more lost than he had been before and Dumbledore could tell by the look in his eyes.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to take you to Mr. Olivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley to see if you have any magical properties inside you," Dumbledore told him. Then he made a sudden decision. "Why don't I go first to show you how it's done. I'll tell Mr. Ollivander to expect us, then I'll come back and help you through, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Legolas answered.  
  
Dumbledore stepped up to the fire and threw the powder into the fire. It turned and emerald green.  
  
"Ollivander's!" he shouted then he stepped into the fire and disappeared.  
  
Legolas was a bit... shocked. He stood up and walked to the fireplace. He stood looking into the normal looking fire wondering where Dumbledore had gone. A minute later, Dumbledore popped out of the fireplace startling Legolas so bad that he fell backwards. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Do you think you can do it now?" he asked kindly.  
  
Legolas rose to his feet. Then looked at the fire again. He could do this. He nodded.  
  
"Good, then take some Floo Powder, throw it strait into the flames, speak clearly, and just walk into the flames. It's just "Olivander's". Remember to speak clearly," Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Legolas obeyed, trying not to panic while yelling "Olivander's!" he stepped into the flames. He began to spin faster and faster. Then abruptly he stopped and fell flat on his face on a hard floor.  
  
"Ow..." he grumbled as he lifted himself up. That was definitely not the best was to travel. He stood and looked around to see a dusty looking room that had shelves filled with hundreds of long thin boxes.  
  
"Hello, you must be Mr. Greenleaf," Legolas heard a voice say behind him. He turned around to see an old man with bright eyes. Though not of course as bright as Legolas' elven eyes, so he was not daunted by them (A/N: you know how Harry was the first time he saw Ollivander's eyes?).  
  
"Yes, that is me. Are you Mr. Ollivander?" Legolas answered.  
  
"Yes, indeed I am. Dumbledore told me you have been sent here by the Spirit Unicorn? That is very interesting indeed. Not let's see if we can find if you need a wand." He walked over to a shelf. Just as he pulled out a box, Dumbledore came out of the fireplace behind Legolas.  
  
"Already trying wands, Ollivander?" he asked sitting in a lone chair by the fireplace.  
  
"Just starting," Ollivander told him walking to Legolas with the long box. "Here you go, 14 inches, willow, phoenix feather," he said handing Legolas the wand. "Just give it a wave."  
  
Legolas obeyed and a nearby glass shattered.  
  
"Well, we know one thing, Albus, he can do magic. We just have to find him a proper wand," Ollivander said excitedly.  
  
Legolas was impressed also. He had never thought himself magical because he was an elf and elves never thought they were. Just thought it a way of life.  
  
"Try this one," Ollivander said giving Legolas another wand, "11 inches, oak, dragon heart string."  
  
"You have dragons in your land?" Legolas questioned. Finally, an animal he recognized.  
  
"Yes, but we will discuss that later. Try the wand," Dumbledore urge.  
  
Legolas waved the wand and there was a whole blown in the wall.  
  
"Hmmm, not that one," Ollivander said, "Try this, 16 inches, maple, unicorn hair."  
  
Legolas took the wand and felt a sudden warmth go through his arm. He waved it and red and gold sparks shot from it and seemed to dance around the walls.  
  
"Oh, wonderful!" Ollivander said clapping his hands together.  
  
Legolas looked at his wand. This would be very interesting. 


	2. Suilad Mae Govannen

All of the phrases that have * in front of them are defined at the bottom.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione got off the Hogwarts Express. It was their first day back to Hogwarts on their seventh and last year and they couldn't wait to get started. Hermione especially.  
  
"Will you two come on!" she urged them, running to one of the horseless carriages, "I want to be one of the first people in there."  
  
"Why do you want to do that?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I want to get a good seat to get a good view of the first years since it's the last time we'll be able to see any first years unless we become teachers and I don't think either of you plan to do that any time soon."  
  
"Alright we're coming," Harry said running to catch up with Hermione Ron sighed and ran also.  
  
When they got into the carriage it moved forward and they talked about their summers. When they reached the front of the castle, they walked with the rest of the class up to the oak doorways. Upon entering, the three friends felt like they were home again.  
  
They went into the Great Hall and sat down at the front of the table nearest to where the sorting would be. Shortly after all the second through seventh years got settled, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and the first years entered; McGonagal in the lead.  
  
Hermione watched all the little first years walk in with a smile on her face. They were all so cute! Then as they came near the end of the line, she went from looking down at the first years to a boy that she had to look up... and up... and up to see his face. He didn't look like a first year at all. He looked more to be their age if not older. He had long, flowing, blond hair that went past his shoulders tied back in a braid with some hair hanging down form it. Stunning blue eyes that shone from his angelic face. He also had on the strangest clothes. He had a forest green coat sort of thing that went to his thighs, pants, and then the smallest shoes she had ever seen, though they fit perfectly with is appearance. Over that he had the standard black Hogwarts robe that was open and she could see some of his muscular arms. On his back was what looked to her, a bow and a quiver of arrows and also two small daggers. She didn't have a clue what these were for. But the thing that caught her off guard was his ears. They were pointed.  
  
Hermione was enticed to say the least. Her and the rest of the girls in the Hall. There was something about him. She tried not to stare, but couldn't help it. Then he unexpectedly turned to her, saw her staring and smiled nicely, almost shyly. If it had been possible, his face grew even more gorgeous with that smile. Hermione blushed profusely and looked away.  
  
Harry saw her blush and he nudged Ron. Ron looked also and when he saw her face, he started snickering. Harry joined in. Hermione looked over at them and glared daggers.  
  
"Will you two shut up!" she hissed at them her face reddening even more.  
  
Harry and Ron tried to contain their laughter while Hermione turned back to the sorting. McGonagal had just begun to call out names.  
  
"Prince, Jeffrey!" she called out.  
  
A skinny boy with fluffy brown hair and green eyes come slowly to the stool with the sorting hat on it. He sat down and McGonagal put the hat on his head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat.  
  
The Hufflepuff table cheered as Jeffrey ran to their table.  
  
"Malfoy, Savannah!"  
  
Hermione looked to see a girl with a proud, pale face and sliver shoulder length hair walk to the stool. Hermione was startled. She hadn't known that Malfoy had a sister.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.  
  
"No surprise there," Hermione heard Ron say behind her. She had to agree there. She looked over to see Draco greeting his sister.  
  
"Dumbledore, Richard!"  
  
A tall boy with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes walked to the stool this time.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"You think that might be Dumbledore's grandson or something?" she asked them.  
  
"Must be," Harry said. Ron just shrugged.  
  
Hermione turned back to the sorting.  
  
*** (Legolas point of view)  
  
Legolas looked around at all the people staring at him. He hated people staring. He felt like he was 100 years old again. (A/N: For an elf that is very young.) He felt nervous and shy. He was so different from them he hardly knew how to act. The worse thing he tried not to think about was the fact that there were no other elves in this world. He was the only one of his kind and he felt terribly alone.  
  
He watched all of the younger children being sorted. Hannah Bolt, Jason Jim, Kevin McDavies, Sarah Newell, Kathy Garcia, Nicole Shumaker, and Richard Dumbledore were all sorted to Gryffindor. Larry Parker, Jennifer Perez, Luis Lopez, Tiffany Mendenhall, Reeny Salvatory, Guss Jackrey, and Jim Perez got sorted into Hufflepuff. Jim Anderson, Chris Wood, Jack McKenzie, Mary Brand, Alex Click, and Lee Chumb got put into Ravenclaw. Then came the Slytherins; Elijah Nixon, James Colmon, Paul Tucker, George Falred, Rose Hedley, Katie Griffin, and Morgan Albrie.  
  
Finally what Legolas dreaded most came.  
  
"Greenleaf, Legolas!"  
  
The Hall went silent as Legolas walked to the front of the Room. He looked around to see most of the girls crossing their fingers under the tables. He stifled a small snicker. Yes, being an elf had its advantages. He sat down on the stool feeling very childish. McGonagal placed the hat on his head and he heard a little voice begin to speak.  
  
"Hmmm, I've never sorted anyone like you before. An elf are you? Well, that certainly is interesting. Where should I put you? Let me see, I guess you'll have to be-"  
  
"GYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled to the tense crowd of students.  
  
The Gryffindor table burst into applause and cheers. Legolas blushed slightly and sat down next a boy with black messy hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. He looked at her face and noticed that it was the same girl he had smiled at earlier. He thought she was very pretty and couldn't help but feel lucky to be sitting next to her.  
  
"Hello," he said kindly.  
  
"Hello," they answered. Then the boy turned to him holding out his hand.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter," he said.  
  
"As you might have heard from McGonagal saying my name, I'm Legolas Greenleaf," Legolas answered.  
  
"Yeah, and these are my two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," Harry pointed to a redhead behind him and the girl on the other side of Legolas. Ron nodded to him with a goofy grin on his face and Hermione extended her hand for him to shake it. He did and she smiled at him  
  
"It's nice to meet you," she said kindly.  
  
"You to," he answered, "or as they say where I come from, *Suilad mae govannen."  
  
"What? Where do you come from?" Harry asked.  
  
Legolas suddenly remembered that he had promised Dumbledore he would not to tell where he was from. Dumbledore had said he could say he was an elf, just no more on the subject.  
  
"I'm from this colony of elves in the north," he told them.  
  
"Oh that is so neat!" Hermione said excitedly. Ron rolled his eyes. "Are you yourself an elf? Or do you just come from there."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Yes, I am an elf. If came this way and I ran into Dumbledore. We talked and found that I had magical powers so he said I could join here. As a seventh year." Legolas didn't really want to mention he was 3 thousand years old.  
  
"What other things can you say?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"It's my main language," he said. "*Gîl síla erin lû govaded vín. *Gerich faer vara."  
  
"Wow! What does that mean?" Hermione gasped.  
  
Legolas went slightly red and was about to answer when Dumbledore began to talk.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts for another year. I would like to welcome al the first years and especially out new addition, Legolas Greenleaf, who comes from a colony of elves in the North. I would like you all to welcome him warmly. Now let the feast begin, or *Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth! Thank you!"  
  
The students looked at him confused, but Legolas laughed softly. He had taught Dumbledore that line just for this feast.  
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked.  
  
"He said, come, eat and drink of the feast," Legolas answered, "I taught it to him."  
  
"Oh that's cool. You think you teach us some?" Harry asked him.  
  
Legolas smiled. He couldn't believe how easy it was to communicate with these humans who were about 3 thousand years younger than himself. It was kind of a funny thought. To other elves he was considered younger.  
  
They spent the rest of the feast teaching (In Legolas' case) and learning (the three friends plus some others who had just decided to join in.  
  
Afterwards, they left and went to their dormitory. Legolas found that an extra bed had been put in the seventh year boy's dormitory for him. He lay down on the soft bed. This would be very comfortable.  
  
"Goodnight, Legolas," Harry said jumping into his bed and snuggling under the covers.  
  
"*Losto mae," Legolas answered.  
  
"You to," Harry answered. He had learned a lot at dinner.  
  
Legolas snuggled under his covers. He lay thinking as the night passed by.  
  
Elves don't sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Suilad mae govannen: Greetings, well met  
  
Gîl síla erin lû govaded vín: A star shines upon the hour of our meeting  
  
Gerich faer vara: You have a fiery spirit  
  
Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth: Come, eat and drink of the feast  
  
Losto mae: Sleep well 


	3. So Close and yet so far

Legolas was at breakfast on his third day at Hogwarts. He knew now who where his friends and who were his foes. He looked around at all the Gryffindors and smiled. He really liked the people of his house. They all were friendly, but his closest friends were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He had met Ginny on his first day of classes and they got along right away. He was closest to Hermione though. He liked how much knowledge she had and she would usually help him to learn some things that he had missed from her second through sixth years (Legolas had learned everything form their first year before the beginning of the school year when he had first gotten his wand.)  
  
He also had enemies. Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape were the main ones. He still remembered the first time he had met them. They were in potions on his first day of classes:  
  
*flashback*  
  
Legolas sat between Harry and Hermione in the potions dungeon nervously. They had told him about the potions teacher and he didn't really look forward to meeting him.  
  
Professor Snape made his usually entrance of swooping into the dungeon, his great cape billowing out behind him. He stood at the front of the classroom and did roll call. When he reached Legolas' name, he looked sharply at the elf, then he continued to read off the names. When he finished he turned to his students.  
  
"I expect you all have completed your homework over the summer, except of course our new addition..." he trailed off looking at Legolas. "So you are the elf all of the silly girls have been swooning over are you?"  
  
Legolas just looked at him and raised his eyebrow. That was new information to him.  
  
"I tell you all now. There is to be no... unacceptable... behavior during this class," Snaoe glared at the girls on the Gryffindor side of the room and sneered as some of then looked down and blushed.  
  
'Great...' Legolas thought frustrated to himself. That's all he needed. A bunch of human girls swooning over him.  
  
The class then went on. And on. And on until Legolas' hand went numb from writing so many notes. He flexed his hand and wished he could be back in Mirkwood wondering through the trees and taking in the scenery. He missed his home.  
  
It wasn't until the end of class when he first met Malfoy. He was walking out of the dungeon with Hermione, Ron, and Harry when Malfoy jumped in front of them, smirking.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Dream Team and their blond haired pet," he sneered, "going to teach it tricks anytime soon now that you have Weasley trained, Potter?"  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry snapped at him holding Ron back from tackling Draco.  
  
"I guess Weasley isn't as trained as I thought. You seem to still need a leash," Malfoy smirked.  
  
Now Legolas had to join in holding back Ron.  
  
"*Avo pedo! *Bado mîbo orch!" Legolas hissed at Malfoy. Ron and Harry snorted with laughter. Hermione was trying not to laugh because she didn't want to cause more trouble. Legolas had taught them what that meant yesterday at dinner and also told them what an "orc" was.  
  
Malfoy's face went red from their laughter. "What did you say?" he demanded at Legolas.  
  
Legolas smirked at him. "I don't think you'd like to know," he said shoving his way past Malfoy with his friends.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
So that is how he had met Malfoy. He didn't really want to meet his sister since he guessed her to be almost exactly like her brother.  
  
Other than those two, Legolas found Hogwarts very enjoyable. He especially liked Herbology. They were studying magical trees and he loved trees. Some days he looked almost longingly to the Forbidden Forest , wishing he could go there.  
  
He also liked Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid he found a very pleasant person, and the animals were interesting.  
  
After a long day, he would go to dinner with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They would talk about their classes and today Harry and Ron were describing Quiditch to him.  
  
"We are gonna have tryouts for new players in October to replace the ones we lost last year. You could try out Legolas. We have a free spot for Chasers or Beaters. I'm seeker, Seamus and Dean are two of the Chaseres, and Ron is the Keeper, and Neville is the one Beater." Harry explained to.  
  
"Neville?" Legolas incredulously, "That Neville sitting at the end of the table?!"  
  
Ron nodded. "I didn't believe it at first either. He came for tryouts and most of the team started laughing. He just got this strange determined look I've never seen on his face before and tried out with the rest of them. He was better than most of them by far!"  
  
There was a small silence. They all continued eating lost in their own thoughts. Then Harry turned to Legolas.  
  
"Hey, Legolas, could I see your knife?" he asked curiously.  
  
Legolas took out his small dagger spinning it on his finger so that the hilt was facing Harry.  
  
"You have go to teach me how to use those like that!" Ron said in awe.  
  
Harry was looking at the dagger. He liked the elegant shapes and designs of it.  
  
"Why did Dumbledore let you keep it with you?" Harry asked him, "It's a weapon! Surely they aren't allowed with you for school!"  
  
"That's what I asked him. He just said 'Wands are just as much a weapon when used like one. As long as you use this the right way, I'll let you keep this and your bow and arrows with you.' I'm glad he said that. I hate leaving anywhere with out my weapons."  
  
"Will you teach me how to use your bow also?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"As long as you two teach me how to play Quiditch, we'll make it a deal," Legolas answered.  
  
"Deal!" both of the boys shouted and started to talk to each other in excited voices.  
  
Legolas smiled and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, you think you could show me that summoning charm again when we get to the common room?" He asked her.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Sure, that would be great."  
  
Legolas looked up as someone turning their head caught his eye. He looked up and saw that quite a few girls were glaring in Hermione's direction. Legolas then suddenly got an evil idea. He slowly put his arm around Hermione's waist. She turned to him in surprise.  
  
"Look around," he whispered to her.  
  
She looked around and saw the girls glaring at her.  
  
"Play along," he said to her.  
  
She got the idea and scooted closer to him, with a mischievous grin on her face. They both watched as almost all the girls around them glared daggers at them. Hermione pretended to whisper seductively into his ear while his face broke into a grin. Then they rose from their chairs and walked from the Great Hall with their arms around each other leaving a lot of shocked girls behind. They stepped outside and broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"Did you see the look on their faces!" Hermione said between gasps of laughter.  
  
"They looked so shocked! You had better watch yourself, Hermione! They might plan a murder in the night!" Legolas laughed.  
  
"You idiot!" Hermione laughed back, "Have you put my life in danger?"  
  
"I think I did..." Legolas said good naturedly.  
  
"So if I end up dead, I can blame you and your fan club."  
  
"Fan club? They haven't gone that far have they?" Legolas was really shocked at this.  
  
"Yes, they have. You are now famous along with the Harry Potter fan club."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's just hope they don't start writing stories about you like they have with Harry. They call them fan fiction." (A/N: *hint hint*)  
  
"Yikes. Sometimes being an elf has it's downfalls."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Well, elves have natural beauty you know." Legolas stated.  
  
"No, I didn't know that."  
  
"Hermione Granger not know something? That has got to be a first!" He laughed in mock astonishment.  
  
"Hey, I like you, but don't press you luck, young man!" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm not a man, I'm an elf!" Legolas said proudly.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you..." she growled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Legolas said laughing.  
  
Hermione jumped at him and he ran. She chased him all the way to the Gryffindor Tower and when they reached it, Hermione was gasping for breath.  
  
"How... can you... run like that!" she gasped.  
  
"That was nothing. I once ran for four days strait," Legolas said matter of factly.  
  
"Why?!?!?!" Hermione gasped in disbelief.  
  
Legolas tried to think up an answer. How could her tell her that he had been chasing a huge band of Uruik Hia over Rohan to prevent them form taking two young hobbits from the Shire to the evil wizard Saruman without telling her he was really from Middle Earth? He decided against it.  
  
"Sports," he said shortly.  
  
"Oh..." Hermione didn't really believe him, but she didn't question. "Tuddledum," she said and the portrait swung open to let them in.  
  
The common room was empty as everyone else was either at dinner or in their own dormitories.  
  
"So do you want to practice the summoning charm?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
They practiced until he could summon almost everything she told him to. Legolas looked down at his wand thoughtfully after summoning Neville's toad.  
  
"Can this charm be used on anything?" He asked Hermione.  
  
"I think so," she said thoughtfully.  
  
Legolas grinned. "What about people?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"Huh? Why would you do that?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
Legolas smiled bigger.  
  
"Accio, Hermione!" He said suddenly.  
  
The look of shock on Hermione's face made Legolas laugh as she floated and landed gracefully in his arms. He laughed harder as she opened he mouth and closed it in shock.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf!" she said angrily at him, "Warn me next time your gonna do something like that!"  
  
Legolas continued to laugh.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face!" he said between his laughing.  
  
"Will you stop laughing!" Hermione said, but she felt a small smile coming to her lips.  
  
Legolas tried to stop laughing. When he finally got control of himself, he looked down and realized she was still cradled in his arms. His face went slightly red, and he set her down. But he didn't let go of her. She still had her arms on his shoulders and he had his arms around her waist. They looked into each others eyes quite serious now.  
  
"Legolas..." Hermione began almost breathlessly.  
  
Legolas continued to stare at her. Then very slowly he bent slightly toward her. Hermione just stared as his face came closer to hers. She closed her eyes right before their lips would have touched-  
  
"Hermione! Legolas! Are you in here!"  
  
Hermione and Legolas pulled apart quickly as Ron and Harry entered the Tower. Harry looked nervous and Ron looked angry.  
  
"What was up with that little display in the Great Hall!" Ron said fiercely.  
  
"Huh?..." Legolas said confused at first and a bit annoyed. They had jus interrupted something he had been wanting to do for a while now. Then he remembered. "OH! That!" He started laughing and Hermione soon joined him.  
  
"What is so bloody funny!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Oh, Ron! I can't believe you fell for that!" Hermione said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said.  
  
"We only did that to infuriate his fan club!" Hermione said laughing.  
  
Harry began to chuckle behind Ron. He completely understood what Legolas was going through.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed, Ron! Every girl swooning at Legolas feet!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you for putting it so nicely," Legolas said sheepishly, "The thing is, Ron, that we weren't doing any thing. It was only a show to make those girls angry."  
  
"Oh," Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, let's just forget about it," Harry said still trying to keep in his small laughter, "Up to a game of chess, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah okay," Ron answered, "I'll go get my board."  
  
"No, allow me," said Legolas. He lifted his wand and said, "Accio chess set!"  
  
The 7th years boys' dormitory door opened and out zoomed Ron's chess set. Legolas caught it and set it on the table.  
  
"Well, Hermione looks like not all of your teachings have been in vein," Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Hey!" Legolas said swinging a fake punch at Harry. Harry grinned and dodged the punch.  
  
Ron waved his wand and the chess pieces set themselves up on the board.  
  
"Nice trick," Harry said, "You've been working on it."  
  
Ron smiled and sat down on one side of the board.  
  
"Shut your mouth and start playing,"  
  
Legolas and Hermione looked sheepishly at each other remembering what had almost happened. Hermione blushed and took out her bag to start on her homework. She walked to one of the tables in the corner and started working, her hair covering her face.  
  
Legolas walked to the table and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hermione?" he said timidly.  
  
"Hmm?" she answered shyly not looking up.  
  
"Um... want to talk?" he said lamely.  
  
"About what?" she said her voice squeaking slightly.  
  
"Well, about what was about to happen before they burst in... and uh... stuff," Legolas was rather nervous talking about this stuff, but if he wanted anything to come of it, he would have to talk about it.  
  
"Well, uh... I don't know exactly how to talk about it..." she said looking at him this time, "Except to ask, why you almost.. uh... you know... kissed me."  
  
Legolas went slightly pink.  
  
"Because I like you. A lot," he said, "Ever since I first saw you I've really liked you."  
  
"I like you also. But why do you like me? I mean there are so many other girls in this school. How is it you singled me out?"  
  
"Well, the first time I saw you, at the sorting, I don't know what happened because I didn't know you yet. I just sort of felt you were different from the other girls. And now that I know you, I like you even more. Your talented. Your smart. Your pretty..." Legolas could have gone on, but the look in her eyes stopped him. Her eyes were blank, yet deep in them, it looked like fear. "Hermione? Are you alright?'  
  
Hermione jumped as if coming out of a trance.  
  
"uh.. yes... it's just.. that... Thank you. You make me feel really special. Like I'm worth something," Hermione answered.  
  
Legolas was confused. "Your worth a lot Hermione! Don't think you aren't. I shouldn't have to say that to make you feel special. You are special. I've never met anyone like you before."  
  
Hermione blushed. Legolas smiled.  
  
"I really like you Hermione. And I want to be with you."  
  
"I really like you, Legolas... it's just that...um... well..."  
  
"I'll let you think about it. I really want to be with you but I won't push you into anything. Please think about it," Legolas quickly kissed her on the cheek and then rose from his chair and went to the 7th years boy's dormitory.  
  
Hermione sighed. She really had to think about this. She wanted to be with him terribly, but she just couldn't get a certain memory out of her head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Avo Pedo: Silence!  
  
Bado mîbo orch: Go kiss an orc!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope this wasn't rushed. I got a question about the elfish and yes, these are the real translations. You can get them at the councilofelrond.com. A great lotr site! Please R/R! 


	4. Waffle Obssesion

Legolas went to breakfast early. He was the only one in the entire room and the silence helped him concentrate. He had a lot on his mind and didn't want to discuss anything with anyone at the moment.  
  
He looked at the breakfast foods on the table. Where were the waffles? He always had waffles for breakfast. Where were the waffles? He walked around the table looking for his waffles. There were no waffles on the table.  
  
"Where are the waffles?!" he exclaimed to no one.  
  
"There are some on the Hufflepuff table if you're desperate," said a voice behind him.  
  
Legolas turned and saw Hermione standing behind him.  
  
"Hello, and yes I am desperate so I think I will go and get my waffles now," he said turning to the table behind him and grabbing a pile of waffles.  
  
"You like waffles don't you?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, they don't have them where I come from," Legolas said, spreading some butter on his waffles then covering them in syrup. He took a big bite and sighed with contentment. "I love waffles..."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"You are a very strange elf," she said sitting next to him.  
  
"Thank you," he took another bite, "want some waffles?" he stabbed a waffle onto his fork and offered it to her.  
  
"No thank you, I'll settle for toast," Hermione answered and got herself some toast.  
  
"Your loss," he said gulping down his waffles once more.  
  
Hermione shook her head. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I've thought about what you said last night," Hermione told him.  
  
"And?" Legolas asked hopefully.  
  
"And... I really want to be with you also. And I suppose I'm just saying... yes... that's my answer, yes," Hermione blushed.  
  
Legolas pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Hermione fell into the kiss. His lips were warm and soft and they tasted like the syrup from his waffles. The kiss deepened. Hermione put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her closer and she was lost in his arms.  
  
Finally they both pulled regretfully apart. Legolas looked into Hermione eyes and she stared adoringly back. They were lost in each other's gaze until:  
  
'CRASH!'  
  
They looked around to see two little first year girls coming out from behind a fallen suit of armor. The two girls looked horrified to have been caught and just stood sating at the two seventh years at the table. Hermione recognized them from the Gryffindor house.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Legolas said calmly to them.  
  
"Since you took the waffles from the Hufflepuff table," the girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes behind glasses said.  
  
"What are your names?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"My name is Kathy Garcia," the other girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes said, "and this is Sarah Newell," she pointed to her friend.  
  
"You know it's not very good to spy, Kathy and Sarah," Hermione said strictly. Kathy looked at her feet.  
  
"We couldn't help it really," Sarah said, "we just happened to walk in and saw the elf and wanted to see what he was like." Sarah kept a strait face, but from what Hermione could see it looked like Kathy was blushing.  
  
"Well, don't go spreading rumors," Legolas told them, "and come to breakfast. You can sit with us if you like."  
  
Sarah and Kathy smiled meekly and sat next to them.  
  
"Want some waffles?" Legolas offered.  
  
*** (A/N: This is before Kathy Legolas or Hermione even go to breakfast.)  
  
Ron woke up earlier than usual and that really bugged him because it was a Saturday. He hated waking up early on Saturday which was the only day he could really sleep in. He might as well go to breakfast. He went down to the common room and instead of going to breakfast he sat at a table in the back of the common room where he couldn't be noticed.  
  
Shortly after he sat down he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Hermione walking down the stairs. She looked around and then sat in a shadow by the Portrait hole.  
  
Ron thought this behavior was odd, but he didn't call out to her. If she hadn't seen him he would see what she was up to. Things stayed that way until he saw Legolas appear from down the stairs. He looked distracted as he walked out of the common room in the direction of the Great Hall. Hermione then followed him out a little behind him.  
  
Okay now it got personal. Ron got up from where he was and began to follow. He looked out the portrait and saw that they were indeed in the direction of the Great Hall. He was about to follow them until he had another thought. It would be too risky, unless he maybe had Harry's cloak. He went upstairs to his dorm and tried to open. Damn it was locked.  
  
Ron walked out into the common room, there he saw two first year girls going out the portrait.  
  
"Hey!" He called to them.  
  
They turned around and looked shocked that he had called to them.  
  
"What are your names?" he asked them.  
  
"I'm Kathy Garcia," said the dark haired one.  
  
"I'm Sarah Newell," the one with glasses said.  
  
"My name is Ron Weasley and I need to ask if you two would do me a favor," he said.  
  
"Depends," Kathy said.  
  
"Depends?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, depends on what it is," Sarah said.  
  
Ron sighed. "I need you to watch someone for me."  
  
"You mean like spy on them?" Kathy said incredulously.  
  
"Don't put it so crudely. I just need you to tell me what they are doing," Ron said.  
  
"Who is it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You know Hermione Granger and Legolas Greenleaf?" Ron said.  
  
"The elf?" Kathy said blushing.  
  
"Yeah that elf. You think you could do it for me?" Ron asked.  
  
Kathy and Sarah looked at each other as if they were asking each other if they should. Finally they nodded to each other.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do it, but what do we get out of it?" Kathy asked.  
  
Ron sighed and thought a moment. "For this one time I'll give you five sickles each."  
  
They looked at each other again.  
  
"Alright," they said as one and ran from the common room.  
  
Ron sighed. He hoped he could trust them.  
  
*** (A/N: back to present time)  
  
Legolas had a very enjoyable breakfast. Kathy and Sarah were fun to talk to with their sense of humor and it was a big plus that he was holding Hermione's hand under the table.  
  
"We are both muggle born and were at school with each other before we came here," Kathy told them.  
  
"It was a huge shock for my mom when I got my letter," Sarah said, "she is a very religious person and almost didn't let me come."  
  
"Yeah same with my mom. Out moms are best friends so they think alike," Kathy added.  
  
"Yeah, well finally my dad talked her into it because she said we couldn't help what we were. It was just something that happened."  
  
"Don't you feel sort of like you're from X-men though?" Kathy asked Sarah, "you know how in the second one, Bobby's family is-"  
  
"Don't ruin it for me! I haven't seen the second one yet!" Sarah said putting her hand over her ears.  
  
Legolas looked at Hermione questioningly and she had to explain X-men to him.  
  
Legolas had just finished his waffles and was sneaking over to the Hufflepuff table (the teachers were now there) to take some more when people started coming in. Legolas shot back to the Gryffindor table so he wouldn't get in trouble. He looked disheartened at his plate because he hadn't gotten any waffles.  
  
"What about some pancakes?" Kathy offered to the mourning elf.  
  
"They aren't the same!" Legolas said, "They don't have the little squares that you can cut along and they aren't crispy! I want my waffles!" Legolas put his head into his arms and began to fake cry.  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"You are a weird elf, Leggy," Kathy said.  
  
"Leggy?" Legolas coughed looking up at her.  
  
"What do you prefer Leggypoo?" Kathy said innocently.  
  
"You're going to regret that..." Legolas said.  
  
"Leggypoo Leggypoo!" Kathy sang while Sarah laughed.  
  
"You children are evil!" Legolas said.  
  
"Hey, we may be young but we aren't children. We are young adults!" Sarah said defensively.  
  
Their conversation was cut off by the appearance of Harry. He sat by Hermione his eyes drooping.  
  
"Rough night?" Legolas asked him.  
  
Harry yawned and looked up. Then he caught sight of the two girls on the other side of Legolas.  
  
"Who are you two?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Sarah," Sarah said.  
  
"I'm Kathy," said Kathy.  
  
"Oh, new fans?" he said good naturedly to Legolas.  
  
"Must be. They get more numerous by the day it's hard to tell fans from friends," Legolas said.  
  
"We are friends," Sarah said.  
  
"Well Kathy at least is a fan," Hermione said with a knowing smile, "I saw you blush when we caught you."  
  
Kathy threw some pieces of her cereal at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm not a fan. I have acknowledged that you are good looking Legolas but I won't go chasing you through the halls."  
  
"You would if I did THIS!" Legolas said throwing the plate of pancakes at her. The pancakes hit her in the face and she sat looking at him in shock.  
  
Legolas stood quickly and moved behind her.  
  
"You can't catch me," he whispered in her ear and jumped back as she swatted at him.  
  
"You are so dead!" she yelled chasing him out of the Hall.  
  
"Well he was right," Harry said laughing.  
  
Hermione was smiling at his little display. He was such a flirt.  
  
They continued with their breakfast until Ron came in. He sat down where Legolas had just been and looked around.  
  
"Hello Hermione," he said in an almost cheerful voice.  
  
"Hello," She answered not really paying attention.  
  
Ron looked at the other side of him and saw Sarah. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at him.  
  
"Oh, hello, your Sarah aren't you?" Ron said suspiciously, "did you do what I had asked?"  
  
Sarah opened her mouth then closed it again. She looked rather scared as Ron frowned.  
  
"You did or you didn't?" he asked.  
  
It was lucky that suddenly Legolas came back in at that moment. Kathy was clinging to his waist dragging him down. They were both laughing hard and Legolas seemed to be having trouble walking.  
  
"I see you caught him," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Yup!" Kathy said happily.  
  
"I let her!" Legolas declared.  
  
"No you didn't! It was all me!" Kathy said.  
  
She sat down next to Sarah again and caught sight of her face. The look on it made her look the same way. She saw Ron and got the same expression.  
  
"Do you want some pancakes, Kathy?" Legolas said laughing.  
  
Kathy and Sarah didn't answer. They just looked at each other and then jumped up and ran from the Hall. Legolas said hello to Ron and sat on the other side of Harry.  
  
"Well that was weird," Hermione said.  
  
"I wonder what got into them," Harry said and turned back to the waffles he was eating.  
  
"WAFFLES!" Legolas yelled jumping at Harry, 'WHERE DID YOU GET WAFFLES?"  
  
"There were only these left on the table!" Harry said in shock and pulling them away from the frantic elf, "They're mine I tell you! MINE!"  
  
"I want some waffles!" Legolas said trying to get at Harry's waffles again.  
  
"MINE!" Harry yelled.  
  
"MINE!" Legolas said back.  
  
"They are mine! My own! My precious!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Let's not get into that!" Legolas said and turned back to his own waffleless plate.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said and began to eat his waffles again.  
  
But Legolas was not going to give up.  
  
"MY WAFFLES!!!" he yelled jumping on Harry.  
  
"MINE MINE!" Harry yelled desperately. Harry grabbed the waffles and stuffed them into his mouth, his cheeks looking like a chipmunk's.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Legolas yelled in defeat.  
  
Harry tried to laugh evilly, but failed because of the waffles in his mouth.  
  
"Myme," he said through his mouthful of waffles.  
  
Legolas glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll get you later for this," Legolas said.  
  
That's when the two of them looked around and saw all the eyes in the Hall on them. Harry swallowed his mouthful of waffles.  
  
"Uh, we'll just... be uh... going now," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
Legolas and he slipped out of the Hall their faces red.  
  
As soon as they left the whole Hall burst with laughter. Hermione was one of the ones laughing hardest, Ron a close second.  
  
"Those two are so ridiculous!" Hermione said between her gasps of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, you think we should go find them and have another good laugh?" Ron said.  
  
"That would be fun," she said and they left the Hall. As soon as they got out of there, Ron spotted two certain first years that he needed to talk to and told Hermione to go on without him. When she was out of sight he called to the two girls.  
  
"Hey, Sarah! Kathy! You two seem to be hiding something. Why don't we talk about it?" Ron said smiling when the two girls turned around and squeaked in surprise.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry Ron was a bit OOC, but it was the only way to make the story! He will get a bit more OOC so sorry, I tried to keep him as close as the story would allow. Please R/R. 


	5. Oh oh!

The two first years turned around and squeaked when they saw the red head behind them.  
  
"W-w-we aren't h-hiding anything!" Kathy said nervously.  
  
"Y-yeah," Sarah agreed.  
  
"The expressions on your faces would say otherwise. What happened when I told you to watch them?" Ron said towering above them.  
  
"N-n-nothing!" Sarah squeaked.  
  
"That's not true! Tell me what happened!" he said sternly.  
  
"U-um..." Kathy really liked Legolas and she didn't want to go tattling on him to this boy.  
  
"Nothing happened! They were just talking, but we didn't hear what they were saying!" Sarah said.  
  
"I don't believe you! I saw the guilty look on your face when I walked up to them! Tell what happened!" he said grabbing Sarah by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.  
  
"They kissed, okay?! That's all! Now leave me alone!" Sarah twisted out of his suddenly loosened grip and her and Kathy ran to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Ron stood in the hall looking at nothing for a while. They had kissed? What was Hermione thinking? He had wanted for so long to ask her out, but now here she was kissing the new elf at breakfast! Fuming, he walked slowly out side to think.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked into the common room and spotted Legolas and Harry by the fire. Legolas seemed to be trying to think of a way to get back at Harry, while Harry was cleaning his broom.  
  
Hermione went and sat on the arm of Legolas's chair.  
  
"Hello, Leggypoo," she said mischievously.  
  
"Don't you start!" he said smiling up at her.  
  
She smiled back at him and they just sat there looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Harry looked from Hermione to Legolas, from Legolas to Hermione.  
  
"There's something you aren't telling me..." he said slowly and they looked up at him.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Actually there is. Um... you see me and Legolas... um..." Why was it so hard to tell her best friend that she was now dating someone?  
  
"We're together," Legolas helped her, "you know. Like, together as in dating."  
  
Harry's eyes got big. Hermione blushed. Legolas waited for a reaction.  
  
'Ooooh, Ron is going to freak!' Harry thought to himself. Ron had often talked to him about how he liked Hermione and wanted to asked her out, but he never had the courage.  
  
"Um... now would be a good time to actually say something..." Hermione told Harry.  
  
He was saved from having to say anything, though, when the portrait door flew open and Kathy and Sarah ran in looking scared.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Um, nothing!" Sarah squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, just, um..." Kathy racked her brains for something, "uh... Peeves! He was throwing things around in the hall and he nearly got us with a chair. Then he started chasing us with a cane in his hand telling us he was going to beat us with it!" Kathy said hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah... Peeves..." Sarah said nodding.  
  
"Okay, well want to sit down?" Harry offered.  
  
"No, we've go homework," Sarah said her eyes shooting towards the portrait, "we'll uh... see you around!" she and Kathy ran off to the first year girl dormitory.  
  
"That was weird," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what got into them," Hermione commented.  
  
"Who's up to Exploding Snap?" Legolas said taking a new deck of cards from his Hogwarts robes. Harry and Ron had taught him how to play not to long ago.  
  
"I will," Harry said moving his chair towards the table in between him and Legolas.  
  
"You two go ahead, I'm going to go work on that essay for Snape," Hermione said moving to a different table.  
  
They were just about done with their game, when the portrait hole opened and Ron stormed in. He slammed the portrait behind him and Harry's and Legolas's pile of cards fell causing a huge explosion.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said accusingly.  
  
Ron just glanced over at them, glared at Legolas, then stormed off to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Wonder what got into him," Legolas said, "everyone seems to be acting strange lately."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said looking from Hermione to Legolas again. Did Ron know somehow?  
  
***  
  
Ron didn't show up the rest of that day, and only came out of the dormitory the next day for meals and classes. He avoided Hermione and Legolas, and wouldn't tell Harry what was wrong with him.  
  
"Ron, will you please tell me what's bugging you?" Harry insisted that day at lunch.  
  
Ron didn't say anything, just swirled his potatoes with his fork.  
  
Harry sighed and looked over at Hermione and Legolas sitting a few seats away.  
  
"Is it because of Hermione and Legolas?" he asked timidly.  
  
Ron slammed down his fork and looked at Harry, fire in his eyes.  
  
"Would you mind not mentioning those two around me?" he said coldly.  
  
"Sure..." Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Thanks," Ron answered turning back to his food which he didn't eat and ended up leaving lunch early.  
  
Harry sighed and turned back to his own lunch. Why did life have top be so complicated?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I am soooooooooooooo very sorry for this not being out earlier! I feel really bad. I told myself that I would finish one story before I started another, but then one thing happened after this and one idea came after another, so sorry for not updating here or anywhere else for a long while! 


	6. Author's Note

Okay, here's how it is. A lot of people don't like how I've portrayed Legolas in this, and I'm sorry, I didn't really try that hard to get him to much into character. I don't really even like how I portrayed him and I don't really like my own story. Here are some options. I could start the story over and try to get Legolas right, I could just stop the whole story and let anyone else take over, or I could just continue with how it is. So sorry for this, but it's really prying on my mind. Tell me what you think in reviews. 


End file.
